This invention relates generally to apparatus for discharging the contents of transportable refuse containers. More particularly, this invention concerns apparatus for discharging the contents from a refuse container with a slidable bulkhead at a rate which is essentially constant.
The use of transportable metallic containers for handling solid waste refuse material has long been known. Typical refuse containers are positioned at a collection point and loaded with solid refuse and transported to a sanity land fill, for example. During discharge the containers are typically elevated at one end so that refuse material is allowed to discharge under the influence of gravity.
The use of gravity as a discharge force often results in a generally uncontrolled and precipitous discharge of refuse from a container. Where the refuse material is to be used, for example, as a fuel in a power generating facility, such uncontrolled and precipitous discharge of material is unacceptable.
Apparatus is also known in which containers are transported and adapted for discharge while lying substantially horizontal. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,328 issued to MacKenzie on Mar. 13, 1973. Known apparatus, however, is not suitable for use in a refuse burning installation as it is not amenable to automation. Moreover, large bulky containers are unwieldly to move and truly suitable apparatus must be able to position a large container accurately for unloading.
The use of an automatically actuated container discharge mechanism avoids the need for numerous workmen standing by to perform otherwise necessary operations such as unlatching and opening the container prior to the discharge thereof. Among other disadvantages of the known apparatus are the absence of vertical supports for longitudinally extending hydraulic cylinders, a transverse reciprocable bulkhead in the container and the presence of top openings in the container that require unduly heavy construction for the container.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need continues to exist for a refuse container unloading system which overcomes problems of the type noted above and which is adapted for essentially automatic operation with minimal need for workmen during the operation thereof.